Blooming love
by Fuzzymokna
Summary: Can a new found love withstand the tests of fate. A new accomidator has been found but will Kanda, Allen and Lavi be able to reach her before the enemy can end her existance. Warning: Love, lust, lemons, jokes, angst, and battles ahead. Rated M for Yaoi (KandaXAllen). Readers discretion is advised.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Loves~ I apologize for a very long absence. Plenty of things have kept me from writing. Unfortunately my other story, A lone Survivor has been discontinued due to my laziness.

I do not own -Man in any way shape or form, Enjoy~

Allen grunted and laid his coat and shirt down on the bench beside him. He was soaking wet from a none to exciting Akuma attack. He would have been okay with it had he not been the only one to get completely soaked. His partner for this mission had been a very angry samurai who was more than cocky with his methods of antagonizing fights between them. "Damn this sucks, I'm freezing….." The young white haired exorcist groaned. Chilled water dripped from his hair down to his pale lean chest, raising goose bumps along his skin. Momentarily lost in his own thoughts watching the droplets of water roll along his skin Allen failed to notice the train car door slide open.

A unamused grunt emerged from the person entering. Allen's field of vision momentarily went dark from something that was thrown at his head.

"Cover yourself Moyashi, are you and exorcist or a harlot." The voice boomed, very clearly displeased by the bold display of skin.

"Geez Kanda you could be a little nicer considering you used me as a shield." Allen grunted at his partner.

"Not my fault you're just so damn convenient as a shield." He grunted back and sat down across from Allen, leaning against the window.

"…..Thanks, girly samurai." Allen muttered, hoping Kanda couldn't hear him.

The smooth rhythm of wheels rumbling against the tracks sent Allen into a deep sleep, he had already curled himself up in the blanket Kanda had so graciously provided him. Despite what he convinced himself of, he was extremely tired. Sleep was a welcome escape from the chaotic world. The pair's stop was fast approaching.

"Oi, Moyashi get up!" Kanda yelled, firmly planting his boot on the younger boy's head. Nothing would budge the sleeping exorcist. "Damn it….." He grumbled and hoisted Allen onto his shoulder like a sack and laid his still wet coat and shirt on top of him. "Lenalee would kill me if I left you behind and I don't feel like a trip to the nurse to remove her boot from my skull."

Kanda lugged Allen back to headquarters after plenty of questioning stares and whispers from the locals about the white haired boy being dead. He just shrugged them off. "Damn this brat is heavy…"

Once back at headquarters, Kanda dumped Allen and his wet things on the floor. Komui sighed, he felt bad for Allen but at the same time Kanda was more than pissed off for having to carry him back.

"….So how did things go?" Komui asked in the nicest possible way.

"No sign of innocence, three level two Akuma killed. Moyashi as useless as always." Kanda finished his short report, making sure to express just how displeased he was to have had to go on this mission with Allen in the first place.

"I see, I see….Well you are dismissed for the time being. I may have another mission for you later but go get some rest." He finished and waived his hand to dismiss the grumpy exorcist.

"I'm going to go wash the Moyashi stink off." Kanda mumbled and rose from the couch to head towards the door.

"Kanda would you be a dear and drop Allen off at his room on your way out. He's drooling all over my paperwork….." Komui sighed.

"If you would keep it off the floor you wouldn't have that problem brother." A perky yet very dangerous voice loomed out from behind a small door. It was Komui's little sister Lenalee. For some odd reason for the past three months she had been extremely pissed off for no apparent reason. When she was pissed off it was best to just stay out of her way. She had walked in and slammed a cup of scalding hot coffee down on her brother's desk.

"My sweet little Lenalee is so kind to bring her tired elder brother something to drink." Komui cooed towards her, completely oblivious to her sour mood.

Kanda reluctantly dragged Allen our of Komui's office by his foot, no one conscious or not deserved Lenalee's wrath. Walking down the corridor, dragging the still snoozing exorcist behind him, Kanda reached Allen's room. Trying the door knob only to find it locked. Not even bothering to search the boy for his key, Kanda kicked the door in and hauled Allen inside and up onto the bed.

"How the hell are you so damn heavy?!" Kanda grunted

Well now that was a short chapter a lot of dialog but it's necessary sometimes. I would really like to have a review or two to let me know if you guys think I should continue or not. I hope to put a nice juicy lemon in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! I am so happy that I received so many encouraging comments on just the first chapter alone in one day. As for the questions, why Lenalee is so mad and why Allen is heavy will be revealed in the next few chapters. I hope you guys will continue to follow this little story of mine ^w^

I don't own DGray man in any way shape or form

XXX

Allen snored softly after settling onto the bed. "Such a child…" Kanda sighed and turned to walk out only to be stopped by Allen's slender pale fingers clutching the sleeve of his jacket. "What the hell?" He questioned and tried to yank himself free. Unfortunately Allen's grip on the sleeve didn't yield to Kanda's force.

"…..Don't leave me…Mana…..I'm scared…." Allen murmured softly, tears rolling down his pale cheeks, sorrow of the memories carved themselves into Allen's features. Lip quivering, eyes shedding a constant flow of tears.

"…damn it" Kanda swore under his breath, "How the hell am I supposed to leave if you say something stupid like that…." He sighed and slipped out of his jacket, he stepped away from Allen only to close the door.

"…I'm sorry…Mana…I'm sorry…." The white haired boy sputtered through his tears.

"Settle down Moya-Allen, I'm right here." Kanda attempted to somehow comfort his distressed comrade, by somehow trying to sound like Allen's foster father. He had heard about what Allen went through when the boy first arrived at the Black Order. He had done that with every newcomer to the Order, not as black mail as some future bookman would believe, but to understand what drove them to do the things they do. Allen who was abandoned due to his arm, was adopted by a clown named Mana who died of an unknown reason a few years later. In his grief Allen turned Mana into an Akuma who then attacked and cursed him until the dormant innocence in his arm awakened and stopped the attack.

This caused Allen to grow up under the far from helpful General Cross, who's constant disregard for the already traumatized boy shaped Allen into the smart mouth, gambling genius, goody-goody that everyone seemed to love for some unknown reason.

While lost in his thoughts Allen shifted his grip from Kanda's coat sleeve to his arm, clinging to him for dear life. "shit…..if you aren't going to let go at least move over" He groaned and shoved Allen to one side of the small twin bed and laid down next to him, laying on his back, staring at the ceiling. Allen had settled down, and started to sleep peacefully again with the presence of a warm body next to him.

Kanda looked over at Allen, hoping that he would be able to get up soon. The blanket that Allen was wrapped in had fallen off somewhere and it took Kanda this long to notice that the boy was half naked. "Geez…." He groaned, a faint blush graced his cheeks. Looking at Allen closely he could see why people fell for Allen's charms easily. The boy was fairly attractive. Pure snow white hair, fair skin, slender features, soft lips. That was just his face. Kanda allowed his vision to travel down to Allen's neck and chest, His collarbone was very pronounced and offset by his slender yet very muscular chest.

The blush on Kanda's cheeks grew a little brighter as he continued to examine the smaller male. Allen was all muscle, no bit of fat on his body. To reassure himself of his observation, he trailed his fingers lightly down Allen's chest and stomach, somewhat pleased by his findings. The faint touch made Allen shiver and sigh. Both startled the samurai to the when he froze in place, hoping to god Allen wouldn't wake up and catch him in the act. When nothing happened, Kanda continued his exploration of the boy. His hand somehow found its way to Allen's stomach. The boy's skin was incredibly soft yet firm against his muscles.

"hnnn…..Kanda? ….What's going on?" Allen grunted and began rubbing his eyes with his hands. Propping himself up on one of his elbows.

Kanda who was so started by the newly roused Allen he had jumped back and fallen off the bed and onto the cold tile floor. Chilling his face against the tile the blush slowly fading from his cheeks.

"Lenalee told me to bring you back to your room, you couldn't wake up any sooner you damn Moyashi." Kanda gripped and huffed. Standing up and gathering his coat from the floor.

"Sorry….guess I was more tired than I thought…." Allen yawned and flopped back onto his bed. Stretching against the mattress much like a cat would.

XXX

Well now that was kind of juicy! Not at the lemon yet but getting there. I hope that kind of answered the Allen was heavy question, just in case I'll say it here too. Allen looks small and light but he's pretty much all muscle, when Kanda said he was heavy, he just meant he was heavier that he was expecting Allen to be. I hope that cleared up any questions. I'm hoping to try to post a chapter a day, though I don't know for how long that will stick. Toodles for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for not updating yesterday, I was in a little writing slump. But now that I'm at work, I'm hit with all sorts of inspiration. I also want to say hi to all those who started following blooming love. I'll stop talking and start this chapter.

I don't own DGrayman in anyway shape or form.

XXX

Kanda was beyond flustered, to be almost caught in the act of staying at another man let alone Moyashi would not slide. Luckily for him Allen was still half asleep.

"Did you bring me back here?" Allen asked, still staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, Lenalee made me." Kanda grumbled and leaned against the bed.

"Thanks for that, why has she been in such a bad mood lately anyway?"

"I heard that Komui wasn't letting her go out on missions because she broke her leg last time." Kanda replied, rubbing his eyes.

"I heard Krory caught her writing a love note to Lavi, somehow I doubt it but still it's kind of funny to think about." Allen chuckled.

"Yeah I guess..."

"Hey Kanda..."

"What?"

"Why do you hate me so much?" Allen questioned, rolling his head to the side to look at Kanda.

"...I never said I hated you Moyashi, I just-..." Kanda sighed and stopped himself. "I just don't understand you."

"You don't understand me? What do you mean?" Allen asked, rolling onto his side to look at the grumpy samurai.

"I don't understand, why you are so damn happy all the time. With all the shit you went through you have every reason to hate the world, yet you don't. I just don't understand it."

"...because if you keep hating the world it won't change. So what's the point. I'd rather be happy and enjoy my life while I'm living..." Allen replied after a moment of thought.

"You have a point..." Kanda spoke softly and cradled his head in his arms. "I can't even remember the last time I was genuinely happy..."

Allen's eyes widened, Kanda was actually holding a natural conversation with him, and Kanda was opening up to him.

Kanda seemed to have come to the same realization, he jolted upright and gathered his coat before heading to the door.

"Kanda!?" Allen yelp a little startled by the others sudden movement.

"...what?" Kanda froze in place, not daring to glance back at his half naked comrade.

"If you need to talk again, I'll listen. I won't tell anyone anything...so if you want to come talk to me." Allen spoke quickly hoping that Kanda wouldn't bolt for the door.

Kanda hadn't bolted for the door but simply left. Leaving Allen in a confused state. After closing the door, Kanda leaned against the wall, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Shit...why the hell did I say all that..." He groaned quietly to himself.

"Hey Yuuuuu...what are you doing at Allen's room?" A sickening sweet voice rang through the hallway.

"Fuck..." Kanda muttered as a bubbly redheaded exorcist strolled up to him. "None of your damn business stupid rabbit." Kanda barked and turned to leave.

"You're no fun Yu. At least use my name. Let me spell it out for you, L-A-V-I~" the redhead teased.

"Pain in the ass is more like it." Kanda growled and left.

Lavi shrugged and knocked on Allen's door.

"Hello?" Allen responded, answering the door, still half naked.

Lavi blinked and thought for a moment. "Sooo...what was sex with Kanda like?"

"W-WHAT!?" Allen shrieked, a bright red blush coating his cheeks like paint.

XXX

Well now, that was a fun chapter to write. Sorry if its kind of short, I started to write from my phone so I can continue this wherever I'm at. I have no idea of how long this chapter really is. Sorry ;3;


	4. Chapter 4

That was a fun, I love including Lavi in these things. He just makes things more interesting. Again, I apologize for the sorry chapter. I started to write from my phone, and while I was at work ^^;; he he

XXX

Allen stood in complete shock. Sex with Kanda where the hell did Lavi get that idea from. " W-What makes you think I had sex with Kanda!?" Allen shouted a little too loud.

"Well, Yu just left your room without his coat on, his hair in a mess, if I'm not mistaken a small blush, your hair is a complete mess and you are half naked and sweating." Lavi regaled what he saw, with his uncanny ability for remembering all sorts of little details.

Allen was dumbfounded, granted all of what Lavi observed was true. His hair was a mess and he forgot to put a dry shirt on, but Kanda blushing. Never in a million years. "If you're so sure we had sex go ask Kanda, I'm sure he can set things straight, cause I was asleep most of the time anyway!" He spouted.

"Was Kanda really that bad that you fell asleep on him? Geez that has to have sucked." Lavi questioned furthered.

Allen didn't dare say anything further. He quickly grabbed Lavi's hand and dragged him down the hall after Kanda. Finally catching up to the deep blue haired exorcist. "Kanda wait up a minute!" Allen yelled.

"What is it now Moyashi?" Kanda groaned. He turned around to see the small white haired exorcist and the red headed bookman running up to him. "Great..."

"Explain what happened earlier to Lavi! He thinks we had s-..." Allen couldn't bring himself to finish speaking. Bright red dusted his face, completely embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Huh? What the hell is he talking about stupid rabbit." Kanda growled and glared at Lavi.

"You and Allen had sex right? All the signs were there plus Allen is blushing like crazy too. Though he told me he was asleep, man Yu to think you suck that much in the sack is so pitiful." Lavi rattled off.

Kanda had turned just as red as Allen was.

After coughing awkwardly. The picture slowly built itself back together. "For your information stupid rabbit, he only looks like that because this idiot passed out on the train after taking off his wet shirt and jacket after I reported to that idiot Komui I dragged Allen back to his room so I wouldn't have to dig lenalee's boot out of my face!" Kanda yelled, completely flustered.

"You dragged me to my room, that's not nice Kanda..." Allen pouted, though it went unnoticed by Kanda and Lavi.

"Then why was your hair a mess? hmmmm?" Lavi questioned. Getting very close to Kanda's face.

"Because Allen grabbed my arm and pulled me onto his bed and wouldn't let go." Kanda retorted.

Lavi just smirked. "Okay okay, I get it, my bad. See ya."

"I can't believe you Allen, running out here half naked like that, it's no wonder he got that awful idea in his head." Kanda sighed and laid his coat on top of Allen's head. "Cover yourself before you get jumped."

"I'm sorry Kanda...for pulling you into my bed..." Allen apologized quietly.

"I lied about that, you were having some sort of nightmare or bad memory... Then you started to say some things, I couldn't just leave you alone like that..." Kanda spoke truly and patted Allen's head.

"...Mana..." Allen murmured. "I was dreaming about him..."

"Yeah...I just laid down beside you and you started to calm down...so that's what really happened." He finished.

Allen looked up at Kanda, so touched by that he had said and done. His eyes started to tear up and a smile graced his lips. "Thank you for everything Kanda."

After that the small white haired exorcist turned and ran back to his room.

Kanda chuckled and smiled softly. "Stupid Moyashi...making that face." Kanda turned and continued on his way back to his room.

Meanwhile, Allen had made it back to his room, sitting down on his bed and wrapped himself in Kanda's coat. It was oddly warm. To be wrapped in the warmth of his coat that smelled so strongly of the samurai Allen felt safe and at ease. Quickly dozing off again.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days went by without any sort of significant event, though much to everyone's confusion Kanda was somewhat smiling. It was more of a smirk really. Everyone had their own theories about the situation. The most popular theory was that Kanda had killed someone or that the world was ending. Only Allen knew the real reason behind Kanda's unusually happy mood.

The two of them had started training together, trading punches at the end of each day. Which was a great way for Kanda to unwind enough to talk freely with Allen. Unfortunately the world leave the training room in a big mess afterwards.

"Kanda you've been acting kind of strange and its freaking everyone out." Komui spoke, while hiding behind Lenalee.

"So it's a bad thing that I'm not pissed off huh?" Kanda retorted, activated that no one seemed to be happy that he wasn't mad at anything.

"No no! Nothing like that we're just worried that's all. Do you feel okay? Did anyone hit you on the head?" Komui continued.

That was enough to push Kanda just a little bit too far over the edge. "Well if you all feel that way then there's no helping it." The severely pissed off Samurai growled and then stood up, heading to the door and slamming it so hard the door split in half. "That pissed off enough for you!?"

"O-okay okay I get it, there is a mission for you and Allen though...hello Allen..." Komui's voice shook, hiding more behind his sister.

Unfortunately for Allen he was on the receiving end of Kanda's particularly violent outburst. He had arrived at Komui's request to go over a mission. He was just about to open the door when Kanda had ripped it from his hand and slammed it back in his face.

Kanda huffed, slowly recovering his senses he noticed the smaller exorcist had been behind the door white as his hair, completely startled by the whole event. "Fuck..."

Allen was completely blank, his ears were ringing so hard that his vision was blurred, then he fell backwards onto the cold stone floor out cold.

A growl more ferocious than a mother grizzly bear witnessing her cub being cut down emanated from Lenalee's throat. Her glare as sharp as a butchers favorite knife.

"L-Lenalee it was an accident! I didn't know he was behind the door!" Kanda started to back away only to be brought down by the heel of Lenalee's dark boots straight to his skull. That was the last thing Kanda would remember before waking up in the nurse wing of the order a week or two later.

According to one of the nurses he had been out cold with a fractured skull for a week and a half. If it was anyone else they would have died from such a hard direct hit to the skull.

It looked like he was the only one in the hospital wing at moment. That must have meant that Allen recovered as well. Being alone after meeting with Allen to spare every so often was not helping his attitude any. He slept more than he was awake.

Unfortunately the nurses failed to mention to Allen that Kanda had woken up from his slight coma days before, every time he would visit, Kanda seemed to be unconscious.

"...I'm sorry Kanda, I thought what we were doing was helping you... But I guess not." Allen whispered, sitting on the side of Kanda's bed.

Kanda had woken up the moment Allen had sat down though he didn't show it on his face.

"I wish you would wake up so I can tell you how sorry I am..." The white haired boy whimpered. As it looked to him as if Kanda would never wake up.

Kanda could feel Allen's voice shaking, he couldn't stand it anymore. With one quick motion he wrapped his arms around Allen's chest and pulled him down onto the bed beside him. "Shut up Allen..." Kanda whispered into the others ear.

"K-Kanda!? You're awake!" Allen shrieked quietly and wrapped his arms around Kanda's neck. "Thank god, I thought you were going to sleep forever..."

"Its not your fault Allen so stop crying, I'm not going anywhere." Kanda whispered after feeling the small tears roll down from Allen's cheeks to his neck. "I won't leave you alone like that..."

Allen was stunned silent by Kanda's words, they were almost loving. "Kanda I-" Allen began but was cut off by a sleepy Kanda snuggling into the his chest.

"Stop worrying about me... As long as you are okay I don't care what happens to me." Kanda whispered, a faint blush glossing his cheeks.

Allen carefully wrapped his arms a little tighter around Kanda's neck, holding him closer. Within a few moments the both of them had fallen asleep wrapped in each others warm embrace.

XXX

Kind of a mushy chapter but I don't want to advance them too quickly. ^^;; anyway thanks for reading up to this point. You guys are really keeping me motivated to continue blooming love! Toodles for now!


	6. Chapter 6

The two slept together peacefully, cozy in each others embrace. No one dared to interrupt them. Kanda was bad enough waking up, no one dared to see what he was like when he was so comfortable.

Allen had been ordered to stay by Kanda's side to keep him relatively calm. As Komui put it, "to keep Kanda from ripping the order a new one." After about a week in the hospital with Allen by his side, Kanda was released with a clean bill of health.

"About damn time, sitting around for so long was making me go soft..." Kanda grumbled and stretched. Allen smiled at him as the two walked out.

"I'm just glad you didn't get some kind of brain damage from that. Did Lenalee ever stop in to see you?" Allen asked curiously.

"Yeah she apologized his cracking my skull, apparently Komui had been blocking her attempts to ask some guy out. That's been going on for the past four months. Then when you fainted all that built up rage sent her into mega mama bear mode." Kanda explained, he also made a mental note to give Komui a very unpleasant talking to.

"Ouch, no wonder she was so mad...hey! I didn't faint! You just slammed the door so damn hard my ears were ringing like crazy and I couldn't see straight!" Allen argued. Fainting made him sound weak.

"Whatever, are your ears back to normal?"

"Yeah they were fine after a couple hours." Allen answered.

Kanda smirked and pushed Allen up against the wall, using his arms to keep the younger male in place.

"Uh Kanda are you sure the nurse said that there was no brain damage...?" Allen asked quietly his voice shrinking back as the much taller male hovered over him.

Kanda's smirk faded, he leaned in close and nipped at Allen's ear lobe earning a small shutter from the boy. "My mind has never been more clear...Allen." Kanda purred into the others ear. A visibly bright blush lit up Allen's cheeks. Kanda smirked wider than before.

"K-Kanda this isn't funny...why are you behaving like this..." Allen murmured.

Kanda paused before whispering in Allen's ear again. "Be mine. Allen..."

At that moment Allen's world froze. It was just Kanda and him. "W-what? Don't joke about things like that..." Allen whispered.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" Kanda looked Allen directly, the hurt evident in his dark blue eyes.

Allen looked down to avoid Kanda's gaze. "N-no but why me...there's so many others that like you... Why pick me..."

"I don't give a shit about anyone else. I want you and only you, why is that so hard to believe."

"Well you're always picking on me, you never seemed to like me as a person."

"That was just my stupid way to try and deny my feelings for you. I guess I'll just have to prove it to you then." Kanda spoke softly before pressing his lips against Allen's. The shock of the sudden kiss caused the boy to gasp.

Kanda seized the opportunity and deepened the kiss. Allen gave up trying to fight Kanda's advances. Yielding to the kiss. Kanda could feel Allen beginning to ease into the kiss. Kanda pulled Allen away from the wall and into his arms.

Breaking the kiss for a moment to let Allen catch his breath. "I love you Allen. At the very least please know that." Kanda whispered and lightly placed a kiss on the younger males forehead. Before turning to walk away, only to be stopped by Allen crashing into his back.

"I'm sorry Kanda, I was just so shocked when you said that you loved me, I-I didn't know how to react. I never thought anyone would actually love me. I thought I would always be alone." Allen confessed, nuzzling into Kanda's back.

After all that he'd been through, losing everyone who said those three words. Tears began to flow flew from his eyes, the thought that Kanda might leave him too was almost too much for him.

Kanda pulled free from Allen and lifted his chin up. "Allen...Lenalee just kicked me full force in the head. It's going to take a whole lot more to take me away from you." He reassured the younger boy, wiping away his tears. "What do you say Allen? Do you want to be my Moyashi?" Kanda asked, making sure to put extra emphasis on the my part.

"...y-yeah, only if you'll be mine too..." Allen mumbled shyly, blushing from ear to ear.

Kanda could hardly contain himself, "with pleasure" he purred and nipped at Allen's a squeak and a shiver from his new little lover.

XXX

Finally! The two idiots finally got together. Now things will get even more juicy! More shenanigans from my favorite little cockblock on the way~ I also want to thank everyone for reading and following this story. It makes my heart jump for joy each time I see someone else enjoying it as much as I am. Toodles for now~


	7. Chapter 7

Kanda and Allen had kept their relationship a secret from everyone. Both of them feared that they would be forced apart. Komui had called both of them into his office.

"Glad you both could make it uninjured. I called the both of you here because I have a mission for you." Komui started.

"What kind of mission is it Komui?" Allen asked.

"From what the finders tell me, there is a parasitic innocence host in the small village of Celle, Germany. According to them its a little girl by the name of Lily, they've tried to contact her but she's easily frightened and runs away."

"Wouldn't Lenalee be better suited for this mission, Kanda and I probably would scare her." Allen questioned.

"There is a reason behind sending you two. Allen I want you to show her that she's not alone. Kanda you're going to show her that she can still be loved even if she's a host." Komui explained.

Both of their jaws dropped.

"Don't act so surprised, I've got eyes all over this place, I saw the whole thing. The confession, the kiss."

A certain redheaded bookman popped his head in. "About time you told them. Who would have guessed that our little Yu was in love with Allen. Oh wait everyone knew."

"What do you mean everyone knew?" Kanda growled at Lavi.

"Well cause I told them of course. You two can't make out and confess your feelings in the hallway. Someone just might catch a peek of just how kinky our stubborn little Yu is." Lavi explained and winked at the both of them.

"Oi, what I do with MY Moyashi is our business." Kanda growled.

The whole room went silent.

"Well if that's all Moyashi and I will be going now." Kanda stood up and grabbed Allen's hand much to his surprise and lead him out of Komui's office and back to Allen's room before sighing.

"Kanda is everything okay?" Allen asked, lightly squeezing his partners hand.

"Damn them..." Kanda grumbles and pulled Allen into his chest, embracing him closely. "If I had known they knew I wouldn't have held back so damn hard."

"You were holding back? I don't understand." Allen questioned looking up at Kanda only to be met with a loving gaze from the other.

"From showing just how much I care about you." Kanda whispered before placing a gentle kiss to Allen's lips. Allen gladly returned the kiss and stood on his toes, trying to deepen the kiss if possible. Kanda nipped Allen's lower lip and his lover gladly allowed access to deepen the already heated kiss.

The world around them melted into nothingness, it was just the two of them sharing their first passionate kiss as a couple. Allen broke the kiss momentarily to catch the breath he didn't know was taken from him. "W-woah..." The sheer passion made both of them lightheaded and craving more. Allen eyed Kanda's lips and subconsciously bit his own lip.

"Get a room you two, or at least wait until you're alone to suck face. Geez its no wonder Komui is sending me with you." Lavi chimed in, shattering the pairs little world of just them.

"What do you mean you're coming with us?" Allen spoke up first, a little disappointed that they wouldn't be alone.

"Someone has to keep you two focused, this isn't the time for a date, if we don't get to Lilly first, she's going to die. We're heading out in an hour. From what Komui told me we'll have our hands full with a whole lot of Akuma in the area." Lavi explained, despite his go lucky nature he was very serious about this mission.

"You're right, being a parasite innocence host, its not an easy life. She's probably all alone, it's no wonder she runs from everyone." Allen sighed, remembering his own past and wondering just how alone this little girl was. His usually cheerful face faded into that of sorrow and emptiness.

Lavi spoke up as Kanda held Allen tightly in his arms.

"That's exactly what I mean, you aren't alone anymore Allen, we're all your family. That's exactly what this girl needs. You're the only one besides Krory that can show her and he's on another mission."

"For once the stupid rabbit is right, she's going to join our family, its the best thing for her now." Kanda spoke softly, stroking Allen's soft snow white hair. "Let's go get ready my Moyashi."

Allen answered with a nod and went into his room with Kanda to begin packing.

"Lavi!" A soft voice called out to the redheaded bookman. Lavi turned to see Lenalee run up to him.

"Hey Lena what's up?" He asked as she reached him.

"Here, its a good luck charm. To make sure everything goes well." She smiled and held out a handmade jade pendant. "Just make sure you come back to me- I-I mean us!" She quickly corrected herself, her cheeks bright red.

Lavi chuckled and put the pendant around his neck. "Thanks, I'm sure we'll be okay. Don't worry Lena." He smiled his usually cheshire grin, completely missing Lenalee's little slip. He patted her shoulder before heading to his room to pack.

"...man I'm never going to get through to him am I..." She sighed and headed back to her own room.

XXX

I apologize for not updating sooner. I've been very busy. As for the questions I've received, they won't be getting to the extremely intimate things for a little while. Their relationship needs to build up a little bit more. As for Lenalee and Lavi it's going to be a while before they work out cause Lavi is pretty thick when it comes to his own love life but it will happen! There will be some tag teaming between Allen and Kanda in the next few chapters.

Toodles for now, thanks so much for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, I've been incredibly busy.

XXX

After everyone was packed the three exorcists meet for at the dock.

"Okay guys, Komui asked to brief you on the rest of the details of this mission. So I'll do that once we're on the boat over to Germany. Unfortunately we'll all be in the same cabin so keep your intimacy at a minimum please." Lavi sighed and climbed into the gondola.

"We'll behave right Kanda?" Allen asked, following Lavi into the boat.

"We could just kick him out of the cabin for a while." Kanda muttered and sat down next to Allen.

The finder in charge of the gondola pushed away from the dock. Once a distance from the order they left the finder and began heading towards the port. Large ships littered the harbor. Most of them cargo ships bringing goods into the country. After walking a small way away from the cargo ships the small group spotted a finder.

"Hi, names Adam I'll be joining you on your mission. The ship that they have set for Germany is this way. After we arrive it'll be about fifty or so miles to Celle from the nearest port." Adam explained while guiding them to the ship.

"At least it's not any further, the sooner we can get to this kid the better." Lavi smiled.

The group boarded the ship and got themselves settled into their small for bunk cabin.

"Okay, Adam why don't you tell us what the girl is like that we're looking for. You are the only one word talked to her." Lavi spoke seriously, it was best for everyone to know what they were getting into.

Adam cleared his throat, "Lilly is a very peculiar girl, she's been an orphan for the last three years, she's seven years old. According to the other townspeople said that her father went crazy and killed his wife and her infant son while she watched. Unfortunately he quickly turned his blade on Lilly, he stabbed her about 10 before someone stopped him. The part of that story that clued us in on her was the next part."

Everyone's face was pale and somewhat horror stricken.

"According to the witnesses. The blood from her wounds gathered to a center point, and formed a long spike that impaled her father who then turned to ash. They were so terrified, they ran out and to furthest point of the village. The few brave souls that went back, saw that her blood returned and formed some kind of stitches along the cuts. All this happened while she was unconscious." Adam finished.

"Holy shit..." Kanda and Lavi mumbled in unison.

"Can blood even be turned into a innocence weapon?" Allen asked

"Well its entirely possible, with how little we know about the parasite type there are still too many unknowns." Lavi replied, thinking back to what happened to Krory. "The real question is where would she have encountered the innocence to even merge with her blood."

"When I spoke with her, she was very reserved and quiet. She led me to a small wood cutters she'd in the forest at the edge of the village. She'd been living there since her family died. From what I can tell she's been attacked constantly. The shed is barely there and the area is tainted with Akuma's blood." Adam finished and laid back on his bed.

Everyone was silent the waves crashed against the wood hull of the boat.

After a few uneventful days at sea and on the carriage ride to Celle. The small village was almost deserted.

"We aren't too late are we?" Lavi asked eyeing the desolate area.

"No, with all the Akuma in the area people rarely go outside. They don't trust each other or strangers." Adam sighed. " this place use to be so peaceful, I lived a few villages over to the west."

Allen glared, his eye reacted to something nearby. "Keep on your toes this village is crawling with Akuma about fifty level ones and ten level twos from what I can see."

"Sounds fun. I've been itching to kick some ass." Kanda grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"Most of them are in the woods over there, a few are scattered in the town. We should probably hit the big group first." Allen finished and showed the others the area of the woods the majority was in.

"Let's get this over with." Kanda sighed and pulled mugen from its sheath. Leaning over towards Allen he purred into Allen's ear "I have a cute little Moyashi to eat." Then he nibbled Allen's earlobe.

Allen of course turned bright red, as much as he like Kanda be so sweet to him, he wished his partner wouldn't tease him while they were working.

"Geez let's just go before Allen explodes from embarrassment." Lavi groaned and started to walk to the woods.

XXX

sorry this was kind of short, there will be more action in the next few chapters. The battle of Celle will be very big and Lilly will finally come into play. I'm more than happy to ask any questions about little Lilly if anyone is curious.


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so happy that so many of you guys are excited for Lilly, she probably won't be a major character in the story but we'll just have to wait and see where it goes.

Just a forewarning this chapter will be so what graphic, not for those with weak stomachs. Reader discretion is advised.

XXX

"It looks like their in their human forms. They ate just standing around too. Waiting for her to get weaker no doubt." Allen spoke quietly.

"Lets just get this brat, and get out of here." Kanda grumbled.

Adam glared daggers at the grumpy exorcist. "Is this some game to you!? This little girl is suffering, no doubt dying. And you act like it's no big deal!?" He snapped.

Lavi covered Adams mouth. "I agree Kanda's attitude about this is wrong, but screaming probably isn't the best way to express it."

Kanda knew he screwed up, Lavi never called him Kanda unless he was pissed at him.

The shouting alerted the large mass of Akuma. They had shifted towards their direction.

The groans of the souls trapped by their loved ones was so loud Allen winced.

"Kanda..." Allen's tone alerted the group.

"What?"

"There is nothing that is more important than this mission right now. That girl is just how I use to be. Lost, alone, dying. Mana saved me. It's time that I repay that kindness. If you don't want to help, it is no different then leaving me for dead. I hope you remember that." Allen finished and ran off straight for the horde of Akuma.

"You really did it this time Kanda. Allen is beyond pissed off." Lavi spoke carefully.

"Damnit..." Kanda grumbled and charged after his very upset Moyashi.

Lavi and Adam followed weapons at the ready.

Allen had already reached the horde of Akuma. All of them had shed their human masks and began their onslaught of attacks. Using his innocence as shield against the constant barrage of bullets it left little room for attacks.

"FIRST ILLUSION: NETHERWORLD INSECTS" Kanda yelled, insects flew from his blade and began to devour several Akuma. "Damnit Moyashi, don't run into a fucking horde on your own!"

"Would you still have followed me had I waited for you? Besides how else would I have changed your attitude if I didn't room off." Allen grinned, meanwhile crushing an Akuma with his innocence.

"You and that fucking perfect poker face." Kanda smirked.

"You know you love it, I was being serious though, we have to get this girl out of here." Allen spoke as his arm twisted into its second level form. Rods of energy shot from this arm, multiple rods lodged themselves into the bodies of the nearby Akuma.

"I think you guys are forgetting someone! Big hammer little hammer, grow, grow, grow!" Lavi yelled, his own weapon growing to five times it's original size. "Time for things to get even more interesting." As he spoke multiple kanji seals began to over over the hammer. "Alright let's go FIRE-"

"Idiot! Don't use the fire seal in the fucking woods, do you want to barbeque us all!?" Kanda yelled, causing Lavi to halt in his tracks.

"...oh yeah, ahem, I got it this time. Go WOOD STAMP: SPINNING DUST OF HEAVEN AND EARTH!" Lavi yelled. His hammer clashed with the wood stamp symbol and slammed it down to the ground.

Within seconds the earth below their feet trembled and massive roots from the trees snared all of the remaining Akuma.

"Alright you two do your thing!" Lavi spoke cheerfully.

"What an idiot..." Kanda grumbled and got to work, curing down the trapped Akuma. Allen did the same. After about three minutes all of the Akuma were destroyed.

"Looks like Adam found the kid." Lavi smiled softly, he pointed over to what looked like a large bubble made it blood, that had hardened into a shell.

Adam ran over to the exorcists. "That's her alright, I can't seem to get through to reach her."

"No shit, there's only one way to get to her." Kanda walked over to the shell, a small outline of a body laid motionless on the ground. "Looks like she's unconscious."

The three others joined him by the shell. "What do you have in mind Kanda?" Allen asked, curious as to what he had planned.

"I'll just cut it open." He replied and began to shove Mugen at the shell, bursts of red strands of hardened blood began to break away and surround mugens blade.

What Kanda had failed to notice was the blood beginning to pool towards Kanda across from his abdomen. The innocence they were trying to break was seeing Kanda as an enemy. Allen was the only one to pick up of the small fact.

"Shit! Move it Yu!" Allen shouted and shoved Kanda to the side, unfortunately not able to move as fast himself. A spike jetted out from the shell, landing a piercing blow through the left side of his abdomen.

Kanda panicked. "Damnit Allen why the fuck would you do that, you know how quickly I heal!"

Allen had his trademark smile across his thin lips. "Shhh, none of use want to hurt her, you've done a good job of protecting her, now it's time for you to rest..." He spoke softly despite the pain wracking his body. He lightly placed his innocence on the shell, which began to dissolve instantly along with the spike that had pierced Allen. "Ugh, man that hurt." Allen clutched his hand over the wound before falling over, overwhelmed by pain.

Kanda caught Allen and applied more pressure to the wound. "Damnit Allen, don't you fucking die on me."

Allen showed Kanda a small smile before falling unconscious.

XXX

Sorry I'm not very good with fight scenes, it's easier to imagine them in my head then it is to put it into words. I got hit with the writing bug extra hard today. I can't imagine it'll be much longer before the next chapter is posted. Toodles for now.


	10. Chapter 10

In this chapter Lilly will finally come into play! Yay!

XXX

"Kanda let me take a look at him, I need to see just how serious the wound is." Lavi spoke calmly, lightly trying to remove his shaking hands from Allen's wound.

"..." Kanda remained silent still holding Allen as if he were to shatter into a million peices at any minute. He allowed his hands to be moved away.

"Holy shit, how is that possible. Kanda he should be okay, none of his internal organs were hurt, all we need to do is stitch the wound shut and he should be fine." Lavi was astonished by just how minor the wound really was, it looked a lot worse than it was.

"Is it really not all that bad?" Adam had asked, he was holding the unconscious Lilly carefully.

"Thank god." Kanda mumbled to himself and placed a tender kiss to Allen's forehead.

"Ngh...wha..." Lilly began to stir, coming too from her unconscious state. "What's going on..?" She mumbled, still half dazed.

"We should head back to town, get these two some rest." Adam smiled.

"It'll be easier to stitch him up while he's laying on a bed too. Plus it's not the cleanest or here." Lavi finished.

Kanda carefully picked Allen up holding him close, keeping pressure on his wound. Meanwhile Lilly started to fuss and squirm while Adam held her.

The group headed back for town, after some convincing by Lavi one of the town elders let them inside to recuperate. Kanda laid Allen down on the bed while Lavi began stitching him up. Much to Kanda's relief Allen was stable and resting comfortably, though still unconscious.

Much to Adam's annoyance, Lilly had gotten away from him and was hiding from him under the bed Allen was laying on. "Man this kid is a handful." He groaned.

"Just quit chasing her, you're shaking the bed." Lavi barked, carefully stitching Allen's wound shut.

Lilly crawled out from under the bed next to where Kanda was sitting. She didn't say anything but peeked over the edge of the bed at Allen. "...sorry...I didn't want to hurt him..." She mumbled.

"Apologize when he's conscious again short stack." Kanda sighed and picked her up, setting her on his lap. "Its my fault too...but he'll get better, he's a hell of a lot stronger than he looks.

"...you're going to make me blush kanda..." Allen grunted, finally coming to.

"You're an idiot you know that right?" Kanda smiled and relaxed, Allen had to be okay if he was cracking jokes already.

"But I'm your idiot remember." Allen smirked weakly.

"Allen I hope you realize that I'm in the middle of sewing you up right?" Lavi paused in pulling the wound shut.

"Yeah just hurry up you're letting a draft in me." He joked.

"I'm sorry Allen...its my fault you're hurt..." Lilly frowned.

"Its okay you were just scared and hurt, I did the same thing when I was your age." He smiled.

Lavi continued sewing Allen's wound shut.

"See short stack, he'll be okay." Kanda chuckled and ruffled her matted hair.

A soft knock from the door echo's through the small room they were in. "Sorry to bother you, I brought some water, thought maybe that one could use a good scrubbing." The little old lady spoke, her voice cracked and weathered. It was clear that she disliked having Lilly in her home.

Lilly knew this and crawled back under the bed out of sight.

Lavi just finished the last stitch of Allen's wound. "Done finally."

"Looks like we won't be needing that water ma'am." Allen spoke up and left his place on the bed. "We're going to be going now right Lilly?"

Adam got the hint and pulled Lilly out from under the bed. Holding her despite the girls protest.

Lavi and Kanda seemed to get the idea at the same time. The group left the elder woman's home after sarcastically thanking her for her hospitality. Once outside of the village Adam let Lilly go.

"I don't understand why you guys helped me..." She mumbled.

Allen spoke up first from his spot in Kanda's arms. "Well to be completely honest Lilly you aren't at all like the people in that village."

"Well duh, I'm sure you heard all about how much of a unholy monster I am from the villagers..." She growled, it was pointless to try to believe in people after everyone she ever trusted betrayed her.

"We did, by you aren't the worst monster out there. Trust us on that." Lavi spoke up next.

"What do you mean?" Lilly spoke softly getting less hostile towards the strangers.

"Your father, when he killed your family and then you killed him, a monster much worse killed your father first. Then used his remains." Kanda said sternly, the truth was hard to hear, it didn't matter if she hated him for it.

"W-what you mean my dad was dead when he killed them!?" She whimpered, falling to the ground in disbelief.

"Yes, did your dad lose someone close to him before that happened?" Lavi questioned.

"His brother died of an illness, they were really close."

"That explains it. Your father turned your uncle into a monster and then that monster killed him. You saved both of them when you killed him..." Allen finished his explanation with small smile. "They are all at peace now, I can promise you that."

"What's going to happen to me now...the village won't take me back...I have no family left..." Lilly began to tear up, clutching herself as if it might help to hold things together.

"Well short stack, you are going to join our family of misfits." Kanda smiled a genuine smile much to everyones surprise.

"You mean it?" She asked in complete shock.

"Yeah, besides I'm sure under all that dirt you would make a very cute little sister." Lavi grinned and pinched her cheek.

"Owww let go!" Despite what her words said she longed to be treated like a person again. For the first time in three years Lilly was happy.

XXX

so sorry for the scary cliffhanger, but it was a necessary thing. For future chapters. As for lilly, I'll describe in detail what she looks like, currently in this chapter she looks like a massive ball of dirt and twigs. That's it for now, toodles~


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry guys this chapter is a little boring, I promise there will be some tender moments in the next chapter.

XXX

The group had begun the trip back to the black order. Kanda refused to let Allen walk, making sure to carry Allen everywhere he needed to go.

"Hey Lavi have they always acted like this?" Lilly whispered while Lavi plucked twigs from her matted hair.

"Not until recently, Kanda told Allen that he liked him. They've been like that ever since." Lavi explained.

"Yeck, too mushy." Lilly gagged and stuck out her tongue.

Kanda had heard Lilly and placed Allen's legs on either side of his lap. Holding the white haired man close. Locking their lips together, much to Allen's surprise. Though Allen quickly melted into the heated passion of their lips.

Lavi groaned, Lilly was far too embarrassed to look, she climbed up on the bench of the wagon and hid behind Lavi.

"Yu that was mean..." Lavi sighed.

Kanda finally broke the kiss, leaving a blushing out of breath Allen, dazed on his lap. "What can I say, I just love my moyashi." He grinned.

"Geez dont mentally scar the poor girl." Adam groanes.

"Kissing is gross! You'll get cooties!" Lilly yelled out from behind Lavi.

The whole wagon erupted with laughter.

"W-what did I say?" She was completely clueless.

"Nothing Lilly, that just funny is all." Allen chuckled.

"Hmph don't blame me when you get cooties." She pouted.

Lavi snorted and laughed harder than before. "Haha I really like this kid."

Lilly pouted and darted over towards Kanda, jumping onto his back. "Kandaaaaa, Lavi's being mean to meeee."

"What do you expect me to do about him?" Kanda groaned.

"I don't know just make him stop laughing at me!" Lilly carried on.

The wagon lurched to the side, tossing lily right to the floor. A nail that had been poking out from the wood created a decent size cut on her leg.

"Ow, stupid nail!" She yelped.

The joyous mood of the wagon shifted to worry, blood began to flow from her wound, then forming a thin stand and stitch the small wound shut.

"So that's new, haven't seen innocence actually heal the house before." Lavi spoke carefully.

"I hate it when this happens, I always get really sleepy afterwards..." Lilly mumbled, slowly submitting to the tired feeling and dozing off on the floor of the wagon.

"Maybe she just gets exhausted easily after her innocence activates, like how I easy a whole lot." Allen added, climbing down off Kanda's lap, carefully cradling the girl.

Kanda, upset by the loss of contact picked up Allen and placed him back in his lap. Lightly kissing his little lovers head.

Allen smiled softly and settled into Kanda's arms. Dozing off himself after a few minutes.

"You guys look like a normal family..." Adam smiled. "She's going to need that, Kanda.

"If it's always this calm, I don't mind it. My moyashi was always the mother type." Kanda whispered not daring to wake the two sleeping in his arms.

The group rode the rest of the way to the harbor in silence. Once there Kanda carried both Allen and Lilly onto the boat and straight to their cabin, laying both of them down, somehow without waking either of them.

"Adams right you know Kanda, you and Allen make really good parents. Don't be surprised if Lilly starts to think of you both that way." Lavi smiled and patted Kanda's shoulder before climbing up into his bunk.

Kanda wouldn't admit it but the idea of the three of them as a family sounded nice. He carefully laid down behind Allen, holding him close.

XXX

Sorry for the boring chapter, it'll get better,lavi will teach Lilly a thing or two about meeting with Kanda. Allen and Kanda finally get some alone time!


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, things will finally start to get juicy between Allen and Kanda!

WARNING:SMUT AHEAD PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK.

XXX

The group has slept most of the morning, Lilly was the first to wake up. Somehow during the night Allen and Kanda pushed her onto the floor. After a few fruitless efforts to wake the snuggling pair she gave up and woke Lavi.

She scrambled to climb up onto Lavi's bunk. Succeeding after a few minutes of dangling and flailing. "Laviiiiii, I have to pee...I can't find the bathroom." She whined while shaking his arm trying to stir him from slumber.

"Hnnn Lilly how did you get up here." Lavi groaned and sat up.

"I climbed up, help me find the bathroom. I have to pee."

Adam had already been woken up by Lilly's attempts to reach the redhead. "I'll show you guys where it is." He groaned and climbed down off his bunk.

"Good, I'm going back to sleep." Lavi sighed and flopped back to the bed.

Allen and Kanda woke up with the commotion. Kanda who was none too happy to be woken from his cozy spot beside Allen. "Get out the lot of you before I rip all of you a new one..." He growled, twice as scary when he was tired.

Lavi quickly jumped up and shoved Lilly and Adam through the door."go back to sleep Kanda, I'll keep these two in check today. "

Lavi shut the door quickly and lead the two others up to the deck.

"That want very nice Kanda... " Allen mumbled, still groggy.

"They woke up my sleeping beauty, it couldn't be helped." Kanda smiled softly and crawled back to bed beside Allen. Hugging him close. "And I was having such a sexy dream too..."

"A sexy dream?" Allen questioned.

Kanda smirked and started to nibble on Allen's ear. "You were shivering, laying on the bed, covered in sweat and kiss marks, and begging for more."

Allen quivered and lightly grasped Kanda's shirt. "W-what if I wanted to make that dream come true?"

"I don't think I can stop once we start, is that okay with you?"

"Yes, t-to be honest I wanted to do this for a while now. I'm just not good about bringing it up..."

"Damn it moyashi, that was too sexy for your own good." Kanda purred and crashed his lips against Allens. The kiss was passionate, their lips a moving against the others in a battle for dominance. Allen yielded after a moment, he didn't really care to win, he just wanted to make the kiss last as long as possible.

Kanda gladly took control of the kiss, lightly nipping at Allen's lower lip, almost begging to further the kiss. Allen gladly allowed the other passage to his mouth. Kanda took full advantage, thoroughly exploring Allen's mouth. His lover tasted sweet, like honey. Allen melted into the kiss, his mind going completely blank. After a moment Allen lightly shoved Kanda away a gasping for precious oxygen.

Kanda smiled softly, Allen had the cutest expression. His eyes were half open, the silvey pools begging for more contact. His cheeks glowed bright red.

"K-Kanda I feel weird..." Allen whimpered and writhed underneath Kanda.

Kanda smirked and trailed his hand down Allen's chest, stopping just above the others belt. "These clothes are going to have to go, my sexy little moyashi." He purred and slid his hands beneath Allen's shirt.

Allen bit down on his lip, trying to keep his voice contained. The small teasing touches sent his mind even further into a haze. Without realizing it he slightly arched his back, pushing himself into the tender touches.

"Hmmm my little moyashi doesn't like to be teased?"

"Please, touch me...i-its so hot..." Allen whimpered.

Kanda pulled Allen's shirt off and lightly raked his fingers down Allen's chest, earning a shudder and a soft moan. Not quite pleased with his lovers quiet moans, Kanda lightly rubbed his thumb over Allen's nipple, causing a louder moan to come from his white haired lover.

Kanda smirked and crashed their lips together, still teasing the overly sensitive nubs with his fingers. Further deepening the kiss with each of Allen's moans. After a few moments Kanda became very much aware of Allen's need pressing against the restraints of his pants. With one swift movement Kanda began to bring his own need against Allen's. Ushering more moans from his little lover.

Allen broke the kiss first. "Please I can't take it anymore!" He yelped, grinding his hips back against Kanda's. Causing a low groan to escape Kanda's lips.

"Che now you're playing dirty my little Allen." He purred before sliding down to Allen's stomach, kissing carefully around the bandaged wound. "Its my turn to make up for this. Just relax my little love." He gently nipped at his waistline while unfastening the belt, and yanking Allen's pants and underwear down freeing his lovers need to the chilled air. Causing him to gasp.

Kanda smirked, licking his lips before kissing down to Allen's twitching need, lightly nipping at the base before placing little kisses up the shaft and drawing his tongue along the sensitive skit.

Allen's moans echoed through the small cabin, the intense pleasure was too overwhelming to maintain any kind of control. "Y-Yu!" He gasped, grasping the edges of the small bed.

Allen calling his name only got him more excited, he slowly took the tip of Allen's need into his mouth, bobbing slowly, teasing his little moyashi. When Allen began to buck his hips into the warmth of Kanda's mouth he carefully pinned his love to the bed and began to bob his head, taking more of Allen into his mouth.

"Y-Yu, s-stop I'm going to, ahhh!" Allen moaned loudly. Kanda could tell his lover was close. He took all of Allen into his mouth and began to hum. The humming pushed Allen over the edge. He climaxed, spilling his seed into Kanda's mouth.

Kanda swallowed his lovers seed, and licked him clean. "Mmm just as sweet as you are." He chuckled softly.

Allen was exhausted and still recovering from his intense climax.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you too much did I?" Kanda asked, still worried that he may have caused Allen pain.

" n-no, felt really good..." Allen panted and reached for Kanda. His body glimmering with sweat. "Y-Yu" Allen purred.

Kanda gladly pulled Allen into a soft embrace, cuddling his worn out body.

Allen became aware of Kanda's own need. "Yu? D-do you want to go further?" He asked shyly.

"Only if you feel up to it, trust me if it weren't for that wound I wouldn't hesitate so much." Kanda smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to Allen's forehead.

"I'm okay I promise, it doesn't hurt nearly as bad as it was. So please, I want you to feel good too..." Allen smiled softly and brought Kanda's hand up to his lips and began to gently lick at the slender digits. Pulling them into his mouth, and running his tongue along every curve, thoroughly coating each finger.

The simple action sent shivers down Kanda's spine. Just watching Allen suck on his fingers began to make him ache with need. He gently pulled his hand away from Allen's mouth. "My cute little moyashi, are you ready?" He asked, Allen nodded, laying down on his back and spread his legs for Kanda.

"I-Im ready for you Yu..." He whispered, clearly very embarrassed.

Kanda gently kissed Allen's lips, "I'll be gentle." With that said, Kanda began lightly massaging around Allen's entrance, hoping to relax him. "Take a deep breath and relax." He whispered before slowly pushing one finger inside his little lover.

The odd sensation caused Allen to squirm. Kanda waited for his lover to adjust to the feeling before stroking his lovers insides, making him moan softly. After Allen grew use to the odd feeling Kanda added another finger and began to gently thrust them.

Slowly picking up the pace, Kanda's fingers grazed the others prostate causing him to yelp in pleasure. Kanda smirked as he managed to repeatedly hit the sweet spot.

Allen shook and moaned with pleasure, he didn't even notice when Kanda began to stretch his entrance.

"A-Allen I'm at my limit." Kanda removed his fingers them stripped down quickly.

Allen's eyes widened. "Y-You're huge! Is it even going to fit?"

"If it hurts to much let me know but it should fit just fine." Kanda kissed Allen tenderly. Kanda carefully positioned himself at Allen's entrance. "Take a deep breath, I'll go in slow, just let me know if you need me to stop for a little bit."

Allen nodded and held his legs out of the way, taking a deep breath. "O-okay I'm ready."

Kanda gently began to push himself into his little lovers tight entrance. He kept a close eye on Allen for any sign of pain. Thankfully there was none. Kanda paused once he was completely inside. Placing gentle kisses to Allen's lips. "Are you doing okay?"

Allen nodded after a minute. "Okay you can move now."

Kanda kissed him gently before starting to thrust. The first thrust had hit squarely on Allen's sweet spot. Causing the younger male to cry out in pleasure.

Kanda moaned quietly, losing control of himself in the heat of the moment and thrusting faster and harder than before. After the constant direct hits to his sweet spot, Allen climaxed again without warning. Causing his insides to clamp down on Kanda's throbbing need. "A-Allen!" Kanda grunted as he climaxed, releasing his seed into his little lover.

Kanda collapsed onto Allen, completely exhausted. Allen smiled softly and pulled Kanda into a kiss.

They laid still, basking in the aftermath of their climax. A few moments later Kanda pulled out and grabbed a cloth to clean them both off with. Once they were clean, Kanda pulled Allen into his arms, draping a blanket over them and dozed off.

"That was amazing...I love you, Yu" Allen whispered before dozing off himself.

XXX

Well that was the first lemon! Sorry if that kind of sucked, I haven't written smut in the longest time. Toodles for now!


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter will explain what Lavi Lilly and Adam were doing whole Kanda and Allen got frisky.

XXX

After leaving Allen and Kanda to their own devices, Adam led Lilly and Lavi to the bathroom then up to the deck. The ship has set sail at first light and the only thing visible was water.

"Wow I had no idea the ocean could be so pretty!" Lilly cheered, climbing up onto the railing to look into the blue waters.

"Lilly this is the English channel, and in the distance over there is your new home and family." Lavi grinned, pointing in the direction they were headed.

"...w-what if they don't like me" she sighed, looking down at her reflection in the water.

"Won't like you? Are you kidding me? Everyone is going to love you Lilly. I just know it." Lavi smiled. "But first things first we have got to get you cleaned up."

Adam had grabbed a very large bucket of seawater and set it down behind Lilly.

"...this is going to suck..." She grumbled, but didn't attempt to run away.

Adam grabbed a rag while lavi got busy trying to detangle as much of her hair as possible. After Adams constant scrubbing, one of her arms was clean. The saltwater stung the multiple cuts she had.

"I'm a little surprised these are still here, don't your wounds heal quickly?" Adam asked.

"Only if they're really bad, normal cuts heal just like they would normally." She explained, staring at her now clean arm. "I never really realized just how many cuts there were.

"This is taking too long, we need a better game plan." Lavi groaned. Having very little success with his attempts to fix her hair.

"What do you suggest?" Adam asked.

"Well she is about as tall as one of those barrels over there, if we just let her soak it may be easier to get all the dirty off." Lavi pondered out loud.

"Why me..." Lilly grumbled.

"Because little Missy, you are one big mud pie that needs a major scrubbing. When was the last time you even took a bath?" Adam lectured.

"Ummmmm last fall?" She shrugged.

"If you have to think about it it's been too long!" Lavi yelled as he brought a large barrel over. A few crew members began to bring over water they pulled from the channel. After the barrel was almost full Lavi picked up Lilly and dropped her inside of the frigid water.

"Cold!" She yelped and scrambled trying to get out. Unfortunately Adam saw this coming and held her in place.

"Just sit still an leery the sun warm it up." Adam smiled.

A small bat shaped golem popped out of Lavi's pocket.

"Hello? Lavi are you there?" Lenalee's voice came through the golem.

"Hey Lena! What's up." Lavi replied cheerfully.

"I've been trying to reach you all morning, how is the mission going?" She replied.

"Great, well we hit a few hiccups but it's all good."

"What kind of hiccups?"

"Well Allen kind of got hurt by mistake. Nothing serious though."

"That's good, how's Lilly?"

"She's actually giving me a pretty good glare right now, wanna talk to her?"

"Yes, I want to talk to her privately though."

Lavi grinned and grabbed the golem, taking it over to Lilly.

"Hey Lilly, Lenalee wants to talk to you." Lavi smiled.

"Where is she?" Lilly questioned.

"I'm right here Lilly." The golem chirped with Lenalee's voice.

"W-wha! How are you doing that?!" Lilly gasped, the golem perched itself on the edge of the barrell.

" it's like a telephone. So how are you don't Lilly? " Lenalee asked.

"I'm okay, Lavi is making me take a bath... The water is coke and it stings a little bit."

Lavi decided to head back to their cabin to let Kanda and Allen know how close they were to landing. After hearing plenty of moans and panting Lavi got the hint and turned right around. He walked back up to the deck of the ship, an embarrassed blush painted on his cheeks.

Much to his relief, he found Lilly chatting away with Lenalee. He was sure they would get along. Hopefully Lenalee could erase Lilly's worries, she was good at that.

"Lavi! Lavi! How much longer until we get to the order!?" Lilly was so excited to get to meet her new family she could hardly contain herself.

"I take you are excited to meet Lena huh?" Lavi chuckled.

"Lavi you better take good care of her! No more pulling on her hair!" Lenalee yelled from the golem.

Lilly giggled and stick her tongue out at Lavi.

"What did I do?" He blinked.

"You have to be gentle with a girls hair, it's delicate."

Adam had been washing Lilly off of the now loosened mud. Trying to avoid the abundance of still fresh cuts on her limbs.

"Looks like it is time to change the water. Can't even see her feet anymore." Lavi sighed.

One of the sailors handed them a big enough blanket to wrap Lilly up in. Adam pulled Lilly or of the water and wrapped her in the blanket to keep the chilly sea air from making her sick. Lavi rolled the barrel of dirty water to the side and dumped it overboard.

"Is that England over there?" Lily asked and pointed to a blurry land mass in the distance.

"Yep, sure is. That is your new home Lilly." Lavi grinned, pulling up bucket after bucket of clean seawater and filling the barrel back up.

"Yay, I'm so excited to meet you Lilly! I'll see you guys when you get here. I've got some stuff to do so I have to go. Bye guys!" Lenalee cheered.

"Bye Lena!" Lily laughed and waved at the golem. With that the golem flew back to Lavi's pocket.

"Alright Lilly time to finish getting cleaned up, you wanna look your best right?" Adam smiled and lifted her back up over the barrel.

"Yeah!" Lilly grinned and dropped down into the barrel and started to wash herself off, motivated by Lenalee no doubt. After about ten minutes of Lilly's determined scrubbing, she was all clean.

Adam lifted her out of the barrel and wrapped her in the blanket again. With the mud gone her features were much more pronounced.

Her dull blond hair glistened, still wet from her bath. With the dirt and twigs finally gone her hair was curly and reached down to the middle of her back. Her entire body was littered with small scars of old wounds. A soft rose color covered her pale cheeks. Her soft hazel eyes glimmered with hope and danced with excitement. "D-do I look okay enough to meet everyone?" She asked shyly.

Without her mask of dirt she felt exposed in every aspect.

"Cute as ever, now we just have to find you some clothes." Lavi smiled.

"You mean you didn't have that figured out before you decided to give her a bath?" Adam groaned.

Kanda and Allen finally made their appearance on the deck. Allen had a dress in his arms.

"I thought this would come in handy, it's Lenalee's old dress." Allen smiled. Glad to see that Lilly was clean.

Lilly ran over, snatched the dress from Allen and managed to put it on while huddling underneath the blanket. It was a little bit loose but better than nothing.

She smiled and pulled back up from under the blanket fully dressed. "Ta-da!" She giggled and twirled around. Kanda cracked a small smile. "Do you think Lena will like it? I hope so I wanna look my best when I finally get to meet everyone!"

"Huh?" Both Kanda and Allen looked over at Adam and Lavi very puzzled.

"While you two were um preoccupied she called to get an update." Lavi coughed trying to brush off the embarrassment returning to his cheeks.

Allen and Kanda looked in shock, both of their faces lit up bright red.

XXX

Welp Lilly is finally clean, kanda and Allen have been found out and there are more adventures to come. Let me know if you guys want Lilly to stay with Allen and Kanda or not. I still haven't decided. Toodles for now!


	14. Chapter 14

In glad you guys like Lilly enough to keep her with Allen and Kanda. To be honest I didn't know how well an oc kid was going to be liked. Thanks so much for your feedback it makes me so happy to see you guys are still reading.

Edit note: I'm so sorry for my spelling mistakes, I proof read this in a hurry because I was at work at the time. Hopefully all errors should be fixed on this chapter.

XXX

The ship glided across the crystal blue waters, getting closer to the docks on the coast. Lilly was running around the deck too excited to stand still.

"We're almost there!" She cheered and pulled at Kanda's hand, dragging him to the front of the ship. "Look Kanda! It's so pretty!"

Allen chuckled and snuck up behind Kanda wrapping his arms around his lover.

"Che you two are like overly excited puppies." He grumbled softly. Not at all unhappy about the hug from Allen.

Lilly looked up at Kanda and Allen with the biggest eyes she could manage. Allen let go of Kanda and joined her.

"...Che" Kanda sighed and patted both of their heads. "You two are too cute for your own good."

"Hehe we know it huh Lilly." Allen chuckled.

All she could do was smile and nod. Things were falling into place. She couldn't have asked for a better family.

Kanda picked Lilly up and set her down on a box, facing her away from him. "Hold still." He spoke softly and began to pull up her dirty blond hair up into a high ponytail similar to his. "Its windy on the docks and your hair is going to get tangled again."

"Pffff Hahaha mama Yu to the rescue!" Lavi snorted and laughed.

"Hey! Kanda is too manly to be a mother figure!" Allen huffed and glared daggers at Lavi.

"He does have a point Lavi, Allen is more like a mom anyway." Adam sighed.

Kanda finished putting up Lilly's hair before calmly walking over to Lavi. Drawing Mugen from his side. "Unless you want to spend the next few months as bald as a monk I suggest you shut the hell up before I shave your head." For emphasis he grabbed a lock of Lavi's fiery red hair and cut it off.

"Hey! Not cool Yu, how am I suppose to pick up chicks if I'm bald!?"

"That's what you're worried about?" Adam sighed.

As the ship pulled up to the dock, the group gathered their things. Allen had grabbed Lilly's hand and helped her off the ship. The docks were buzzing with people running every which way with crates and barrels.

"I've never seen it this busy before." Adam groaned.

"The weather is nice so a lot of the sips got here faster than usual." Lavi smiled. "Must be because Lilly is here, that cute little face could make any day sunny." He teased and pinched her cheeks.

Kanda quickly scooped Lilly up into his arms without another word. Much to Kanda's surprise, Lilly never struggled to get down, or protest being carried.

"Kanda's she looks a little pale." Allen remarked, noticing the color slowly faint from her face. "Lilly, when was the last time you ate anything?"

"Few...days...ago" she mumbled, trying to force her voice to cooperate.

"Let's get some food in you, you'll feel better." Allen lead the group to a shop that knew his own appetite will. The chef brought out plate after plate to their table.

Allen helped Lilly eat the softer foods. After a plate of mashed potatoes, the color returned to her face and she was more alert. Much to everyone's relief Lilly ate most of what was on the table.

"Thanks for feeding me, sorry I ate a lot of the food..." Lilly looked down at her lap embarrassed.

"We are use to big appetites. Allen eats a whole lot more than you did." Kanda smiled and whispered in Lilly's ear. "And I still love him for it."

Lilly smiled, and hugged Kanda as tight as she could. "Thank you."

"What did you tell her?" Allen questioned, glaring slightly at his lover.

"That's a secret my dear moyashi." Kanda's chuckled.

"We should probably head out, Lena will get antsy if we don't get back on time." Lavi sighed.

"Lenalee!" Lilly squeaked, climbed down off the bench and started to try and pull Kanda along with her. "Unf come on Kanda Lenalee is waiting!"

The group burst into fits of laughter. After they paid for their food they left the restaurant.

"Lilly next time you are hungry let us know, you don't have to hide that anymore. Besides, you'll only make things worse for yourself." Alien lectured.

"Yes mama..." Lilly spoke softly, like she was in trouble. After realizing her blunder she waved her arms frantically. "I-I meant Allen!"

"Haha I told you guys she sees you two as parents. Heck she even like like she could be your kid. The dirty blond hair is like a mix of both of yours, same with her eyes too." Lavi chuckled.

"Oi shut up baka usagi, leave kaga be." Kanda glared.

"Kaga?" Allen and Lavi asked.

"Che its Lilly you idiots." Kanda groaned.

Lilly was way beyond confused.

"Lilly he called you a blütenknospe." Lavi translated it to German for her.

"I love it! Ka...ga... Right?" She grinned, trying to say it the way Kanda had.

"Good job, pretty close." Kanda smiled slightly and patted Lilly's head.

The group began heading for the order, fortunately nothing outside of the ordinary happened along the way. They arrived at the order right on time and without incident.

XXX

So sorry for not updating sooner, life got crazy for a while.

A couple notes for this chapter. kaga (Japanese) and blütenknospe (German) both mean flower bud. Please if I messed up on the translations let me know. I won't get mad I promise. Toodles for now!


	15. Chapter 15

I really appreciate all of your wonderful feed back so far. I love to hear your thoughts on this story. It just makes me want to write even more.

XXX

Once inside the order the group noticed that there was no one around. Lilly was confused, from what she has heard, the order was bursting at the seams with people.

"Where is everybody?" She asked, grabbing ahold of Allen's arm.

Everyone but Lilly knew what was going on, all of them had experienced the welcoming ritual that everyone received, though it was usually a couple days after the new member arrived.

"Don't worry Lilly I'm sure they're here somewhere." Lavi grinned.

Allen lead the group to the large cafeteria. Once Lilly poked her head inside the room lit up with vibrant colored decorations, cheerful faces and cheers of warm welcomes.

The sudden explosion of noise and light startled Lilly to the point of her cowaring behind Kanda.

"Its okay Lilly, this is just a welcoming party. A surprise party for you." Allen explained.

"O-oh, okay." She mumbled, but still hid behind Kanda.

"So this little cutie pie is Lilly!" Komui snuck up behind the group and scooped Lilly up into his arms. "You remind me of Lenalee when she was a little girl!" He squealed and proceeds to squeeze Lilly in a tight hug.

Allen jumped to the rescue first. "You leave my little girl alone!" He growled and pried Komui away from Lilly. Once Lilly was in Allen's arms his demeanor changed from a mama bear protecting her cub to a teddy bear.

The room busy into laughter, they found Allen's motherly behavior hilarious.

Kanda sighed and took Lilly from Allen. "Let's go get something to eat."


	16. Chapter 16

I just wanted to take a quick moment to thank you all for your kind words of inspiration. It truly means the world to me, to see others enjoying this tale as much as I do. Stay amazing you beautiful people!

I want to apologize for the long period of time between chapters, its been a difficult time this past month, I hope all of you will understand. Now I am back with more ideas than ever!

Now back to the story!

XXX

Daylight drifted in through the massive stain glass windows that lined the walls of the cafeteria. Dust illuminated by the light danced on the air, swirling and coming to rest amongst those asleep on the floor.

Anyone who was sober enough returned to their rooms to get ready to get back to work. Any one who wasn't sober found themselves indulging in a tall mug of pitch black coffee to try and shake last night's festivities. No one dared to wake the three in the corner.

Kanda slept with Allen resting on his lap, snuggled into his chest. Lilly had toppled over in her sleep, her head resting on Kanda's leg. His arm was protectively resting on her tiny frame. The peaceful air about the three kept others from rousing them. It was rare for both Allen and Kanda to sleep uninterrupted.

After an hour the three roused from their sleep. Heading back to Allen's room for a fresh change of clothes. Lenalee had laid out another of her old dresses for Lilly to wear. The dress was very simple, a pale aged white top, with a slim blue ribbon threaded through the neckline. The connected skirt was a dark navy blue color that hung down to her knees. Kanda insisted that she had her tied up with a matching blue ribbon. After she was changed she looked almost like a pale China doll.

Lilly was still too tired from last night's festivities to put up a fight about her hair. Once Kanda finished with her hair, Allen picked Lilly up, resting her against his chest so she could rest her head on his shoulder. After a moment she began to nod off.

"It may be easier for her to see Hevlaska while she's asleep. Less of a shock." Kanda sighed.

Allen nodded and the three headed to Komui's office to start the process.

"Oh how cutteeeee!-" Komui began to squeal before Kanda slapped a hands over his mouth. Silencing him completely. He understood after he noticed Lilly was asleep.

"She should see Hevlaska while she's still asleep. Last thing she needs is to have the life scared out of her." Allen whispered.

Komui agreed and let them to Hevlaska's chamber. After they got on the lift it shot them up to her eye level.

"Who have you brought to me Komui?" Hevlaska's calm voice echoed softly through the chamber.

"This is Lilly, she's an accomadator of a parsitic innocence. I believe." Komui explained.

Hevlaska's whisps of hair reached out and gently took her from Allen. Gently cradling her. "This child has not held this innocence for very long... The innocence was forged into the blade of the dagger she was stabbed with... When it came into contact with her heart, the blade melted and sealed itself within her heart to keep it beating..." She explained.

"Holy shit..." Allen mumbled, unable to process the information.

"Heed this warning... Should the innocence be removed from her body, she will die... Although if given enough time, the heart will heal fully, only then can her innocence be removed safely..."

"How long until that can happen?" Kanda asked.

"The heart of a young girl is a fickle thing, even I don't know how long the healing process will take..."

"Is she the one who carries the heart?" Komui asked.

"No, she does not carry the heart, this I am sure of." Hevlaska finished and placed Lilly back in Allen's arms. "She does hold a great deal of strength within her, her synchronized rate is at fifty-seven percent dispite the short time shes accomidated her innocence."

"That's good news." Allen sighed, relieved.

The three bid Havlaska farewell and headed back to Komui's office. Lilly has woken up on the trip back. Lenalee and Lavi joined them on the couch.

"Okay now the biggest task is out of the way, you guys can get on with the tour before your next mission briefing." Komui smiled.

"Whaaaa!?" Kanda and Allen groaned in unison. "Komui we just got back!"

"Don't worry it's just a couple towns over. You won't be gone more than three days if you keep at it." Komui sighed.

"And just who is going to look after Lilly while we're gone, she doesn't know this place well enough yet, chances are she'll get lost or hurt!?" Allen protested.

"Just leave Lilly to us." Lenalee chimed in.

"What do you think Kaga?" Kanda asked softly, patting the top of her head.

"... You should go... I mean what if there's someone needs you like I did? Besides I'll be here with aunty Lena and uncle Lavi." She smiled.

"There you have it. We're going." Kanda sighed and pulled Allen closer to his side.

"But Yu..." Allen whined.

"No buts" Kanda and Lilly said in unison. The whole room erupted with giggles.

"Pfff like father like daughter" Lavi chuckled.

"I do have one condition" Lilly grinned.

"And that would be?" Allen questioned.

"When you leave you have to smile." She finished.

Much to everyone's surprise, Kanda replied first. "Its a deal then."

The rest of the day the group lead Lilly through the winding hallways of the order. They came to a stop at the Generals wing.

"Lilly no matter what you do, stay out of these rooms. Specifically that room." Allen lectured while pointing at and ornately decorated crimson door lined with swirls of gold colored grape vines.

"Why?" She asked, curious as to why that specific room was so forbidden.

"A horrible womanizing monster lives there. He will make your life miserable!" Allen growled.

"That's General Cross's room, he was Allen's mentor." Kanda cleared the confusion.

"Ohhh...okay I'll stay far away!" She grinned.

The tour continued back to the cafeteria, Lavi initiated an eating contest between Allen and Lilly. Much to everyone's surprise Lilly was the victor. Everyone was happy that Lilly was finally eating like she should. The contest had drawn a crowd.

"Looks like you've got some competition now Allen!" One of the onlookers shouted.

"I'm okay with that. She can eat me under the table any day." He smiled, wiping some stray mashed potatoes from Lilly's cheek with a napkin.

The crowd dissipated and Kanda, Allen, and Lilly returned to their room. Allen and Lilly fell asleep the instant they got the bed. Kanda packed for their mission before heading to bed himself.

The next morning Kanda and Allen left early, leaving Lilly with smiles as promised. Once they were out of sight, Lilly ran back inside towards the generals wing. She was itching to find our who was behind the forbidden door. Especially since she learned that he taught Allen.

Lavi and Lenalee noticed that Lilly was no longer behind them, they began to run all over the order looking for Lilly. They checked her room, the cafeteria and Komui' office. She was no where to be found.

Lilly somehow managed to find the crimson door again. Except this time it was open. "H-hello? Anyone there?" She spoke to the dark room eliminated only by the morning sun hitting the wine colored curtains.

Low groans began to rumble through the room, followed by a thud. The smell of wine wafted from the room.

"Oi kid come here..." A low tone voice growled from within the room.

Lilly hesitated before reaching for the door knob and pulling the door shut. Then running away from the room as fast as her legs could carry her. It didn't matter where she ended up as long as she was away from that room. Thankfully she ran head first into Lavi, knocking him over.

"Lilly! Where have you been we were looking all over for you!" Lenalee yelled, picking Lilly up so she couldn't keep running.

"You went to General Cross's room didn't you." Lavi sighed.

She nodded but didn't say anything.

"And after Allen told you not to..." Lenalee sighed.

"I'm sorry... " Lilly whispered.

"Doesn't matter anymore, now let's go get some breakfast, were going into town to get a couple things." Lavi smiled. "You need more than Lenalee's old dresses to wear."

"Don't forget we have to go too the orphanage too, I need to drop off those blankets." Lenalee added.

The three of them headed to the cafeteria for a good breakfast before setting out to town.

XXX

Phew so sorry about the boring chapter. I'm glad to be back into writing this. The next chapter is going to be more exciting. I promise.

Thank you so much to those of you following the story still, I'll put a special treat in the next few !


	17. Chapter 17

Okay this chapter will be a little more exciting, with a little bit of twist. Unfortunately I didn't receive any oc's from anyone so I just kinds made one up. Anyway now back to the story.

XXX

Shopping was very uneventful, Lavi was trying to put Lilly in the most outrageous outfits physically possible. Lenalee was having a hard time convincing Lilly that she could get new clothes, Lilly was more than happy with wearing Lenalee's old clothes. It didn't bother her that they were hand me downs. In the end they bought some shirts and pants for her along with a pair of sturdy shoes.

"Phew I'm glad that's over. You know normal girls would love to go shopping for clothes." Lavi sighed.

"Hehe I haven't been normal for a long time. I don't want to be either, besides it's because I'm abnormal that I got to meet everyone in the first place." Lilly grinned.

"She's got you there Lavi, besides being normal would be boring anyway." Lenalee giggled. "Let's get to the orphanage they could use these blankets, it's supposed to get really cold tonight."

"Did you make those Lena?" Lavi asked, looking at the blankets closer.

"Yeah I make one when I can sleep, helps me to relax." She smiled.

The three approached the small orphanage that was connected to a small church with a side yard littered with aged headstones. Dispite the graveyard the area wasn't as heavy as expected.

"Father Blake is the one who looks after the children. Most of these kids lost their parents to Akuma." Lenalee explained.

"... Is this where I'm going to live now?" Lilly asked, her gaze aimed at the ground.

"Don't worry squirt, you're staying with us, besides Allen and Kanda would kill us if we left you here." Lavi grinned.

"I'm sorry if I made it seem like we were leaving you Lilly, can you forgive me?" Lenalee spoke softly.

"Of course I forgive you, it's just my stupid brain making me think that." Lilly giggled.

Lavi knocked on the door, Father Blake answered after a few moments. He was a tall man a few inches taller than Lavi. His face was very defined, he had to be in his late twenties. His short brown hair curled around his face.

"Hello Father Blake, I brought you a few more blankets, I hear it's supposed to get very cold tonight." Lenalee smiled and handed him the blankets.

"How very kind of you Lenalee, would you like to come in? I'm sure the children would like to thank you. Oh? Who's this little one, will she be staying with us?" He spoke softly, his voice was light and peaceful.

"No she's staying with us, she has kind of already been adopted." Lenalee explained.

"I'm Lilly, nice to meet you Father Blake." Lilly smiled, trying to make the best impression she could.

The children inside must have been listening in on the conversation, they were suddenly surrounded by a mass of children around Lily's age.

"Lilly do you want to play tag with us!?" Multiple voices rang out.

"S-sure" she mumbled, very overwhelmed by the shear account of children that surrounded her.

The horde of children pulled Lilly back inside the church to play. Leaving Lavi, Lenalee and Father Blake with big grins on their faces. Soon the church erupted with yelling and squealing as the game of tag grew more intense. Prompting the three adults to return inside.

Much to all of the childrens surprise, Lilly had no idea how to play tag, they had to explain the rules to her. As expected Lilly was it quite a bit. Though she didn't mind, she gladly chased the others around the benchs.

"This is the first time I've seen her act like a kid." Lavi smiled.

"Is she er special like the two of you?" Father Blake asked softly.

"Yes, that's why I brought her along, she hasn't been treated like a normal child in a long time." Lenalee explained.

"I see, things must have been hard for her." Father Blake sighed. "It's a shame these innocent children are subjected to such evils."

"I'm bored of tag let's play something else!" A voice rang out above the other children. The voice belonged to a boy around twelve years old. His thick dirty blond hair stuck up off of his head, face was slightly pudgy, red seemed to naturally coat his cheeks.

"Tommy but we were all having fun! Just cause you are the oldest doesn't mean you are in charge!" A small slender girl in braids spoke up.

"Yes it does Madison, now I wanna play Russian roulette" Tommy finished.

"How do you play that?" Lilly spoke up.

"It's easy everyone grabs a stick from the cup who ever gets the stick with the red end losses." Madison explained to Lilly. " Tommy usually wins thats why he likes to play it. "

"Oh okay that sounds fun." Lilly grinned.

Tommy retrieved the cup full of sticks from a toy chest. Everyone grabbed a stick making sure to keep the ends covered. "Okay now who's got the red stick?" Tommy spoke gleefully.

Lilly was the unfortunate recipient of the red stick.

"Aww sorry Lilly better luck next time." The children murmered.

"Too bad Lilly you're out." Tommy spoke pointing his finger at Lilly in the shape of a gun. " BANG!" he yelled. A loud crack echoed through the church. Fresh blood began to run from a fresh bullet hole in Lilly's left shoulder. Tommy's face had swirled into the muzzle of a gun. "Ha stupid exorcist! I can't believe you actually fell for that!"

"Shit! Run kids!" Lavi yelled. The children scattered, ultimately fleeing the church. Father Blake herded the children away from danger. Lilly continued to stand still, frozen in fear.

"Lilly move!" Lenalee yelled, unfortunately her voice didn't reach her. She fell back onto the floor, laying still.

"Not so tough now are you little exorcist. You stink like them, but you aren't nearly as tough." Tommy spat.

"Lilly move!" Lavi yelled.

Several cracks echoed through the church. Causing Lenalee and Lavi to duck for cover. Lilly unfortunately was struck with three more bullets. One in each leg and another in the stomach. Small black stars crept from the wounds slowly consuming her quickly paling skin. Tommy towered over Lilly's small body, foot stepping harshly.

"Now be a good little exorcist in training and die." Tommy dug his heel further into her chest.

"You make me sick... Tommy missed you enough to try and bring you back...now look at what you've become..." Lilly hissed, the blood spilling from her wounds had managed to snake undetected up the akuma's legs and around his body. "The funny thing about me...the more I bleed the stronger I get." The moment those words left her mouth the blood surrounding them pooled into spikes, then forcing them through the Akuma's body.

"Be a good boy and go back where you belong!" She yelled before the spikes tore the Akuma's apart from the inside out. The Akuma's body turned to ash and coated the floor and the bloodied Lilly.

Lenalee and Lavi rushed to her side to find her sleeping, exhausted from the short battle and having to fight the Akuma's infection.

"This kid is going to be the death of us..." Lavi groaned, sitting back releaved to see she was still alive at least.

"If she doesn't kill us, Kanda and Allen will for letting her get hurt.' Lenalee sighed and cradled Lilly in her arms. " I am surprised just how well she did though."

XXX

Phew sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I've had writters block forever and I've been incredibly busy. I will be getting married this fall so updates will be fewer and far between until then. I do plan on this next chapter being all about Kanda and Allen enjoying their alone time together. That's all for now. Toodles~


	18. Chapter 18

Lemon time! Need I say more?

Also sorry for taking so long to write this next chapter, I've had no will to write until now. I'm hoping the extra long chapter might make up for a loooong absence.

XXX

"What if she gets lost, or worse, what if Cross finds her!?" Allen fused, being held in his seat in the cart by Kanda's arm resting on his shoulders.

"Relax moyashi, Lilly can hold her own, besides Lavi and Lenalee are watching her, they know we will kick their ass if anything happens to her." Kanda reassured his little moyashi with a tender peck to Allen's hair.

"Fine... At least kiss me on the lips..." Allen grumbled.

"Heh, needy little moyashi" Kanda gladly obliged and captured Allen's lips. Ravishing his little lover's mouth. Allen gladly relinquished control of the heated kiss to the other. They broke apart after a few moments to breath. Allen's face was scarlet red. Heated needy breaths escaped his lips, a heavily dazed look glazed his eyes. It took every ounce of control for Kanda not to pounce on Allen then and there.

"So eh, you two have a girl together?" The finder driving the cart spoke up trying to break the awkward air, and remind them they weren't alone.

"Ah we just kinda adopted her, she was all alone when we found her." Allen explained, trying to will his blush away.

"That's kind of you two, not many people would do that for a kid theses days, she probably would have ended up in some old run down orphanage." He replied. "Just a warning though, girls especially get into a lot of trouble. My girl Ariana, cute as a button but the minute you turn your back, she goes and writes on all of the walls in the house." He chuckled.

"I can't see Lilly doing something like that, doing worry Moyashi." Kanda whispered in his ear before nipping his lovers earlobe. It was almost like he could sense that Allen was going to worry about something before he could worry.

"Anyway we're here you love birds, that's your cabin over there I'll be back in about three days to pick you back up." The finder pulled up beside an over grown walkway that was barely visible. Peeking just over the weeds was a mossy roof of their cabin. Kanda and Allen looked at each other, both dreading what they might find on the inside.

"Well on the bright side at least it's a not a cave in the woods..." Allen tried to make their accommodations seem a little less dreadful.

"Tsk as long as we are alone I don't give a shit if we are in a tiny cabin or in a fancy hotel." Kanda smirked and started to shove the weeds aside. Allen followed close behind him as the made their way to the little cabins front door.

Once the managed to get inside the cabin didn't look so bad, it was clean at least, there were two small beds, a wash basin and a pitcher, and a smash table with two chairs and a decent sized candle, and a small fireplace with a cast iron pot beside it.

"Well this is cozy..." Allen signed.

Without hesitation Kanda pushed the two beds together. The flopped down on one of them. "At least the bed is comfortable."

Allen smirked and climbed on the bed before straddling his grumpy lover. "You know... We are alone for the first time in a while, no one to interrupt us~" he purred, slowly starting to grind against Kanda to make his intent abundantly clear.

"If I didn't know better I would say that you wanted me my little more moyashi~" Kanda smirked and laid back enjoying Allen's little display. It didn't take Allen very long before he was hot and aching. His lustful grinding only made him want Kanda that much more, by the bulge in Kandas pants neither of them could wait to much longer.

Without any warning Kanda flipped Allen underneath him, towing over his petite lover, love and list glazing his eyes. Naturally Allen was more then happy to relinquish control. "So my little Moyashi wants to get frisky, I might just have to fix that~" Kanda growled before assaulting Allen's neck, peppering him with small purple marks, urging groans from Allen.

"Kanda please I can't take it anymore." Allen huffed.

"And who stated teasing me first?" Kanda spoke softly as he slowly unbuttoned Allen from his coat.

"I-I did but it backfired on me...please...it hurts" Allen groaned, arching his back trying to get as much contact from his stubborn lover as possible.

Kanda leaned in close to Allen's ear, "then show me, sweet little Moyashi~" ending his sultry purr by nipping as his earlobe. "Beg for it~"

Allen wasn't one too beg for anything, but based on his current throbbing predicament he was more than willing to throw away his pride to get some relief. "Please Yu~ I want you to fuck me~" Allen's eyes were glazed with lust as his cheeks glowed with heat and a little bit of embarrassment. The combination was driving Kanda to his limit. The begging beyond the limit.

"With pleasure, I don't think I can stop myself one we get going , prepare yourself Allen~" Kanda smirked, yanking open Allen's shirt sending buttons flying across the room.

The sudden rush of air to his heated flesh broke a gap from Allen's throat, "Who said I wasn't you to stop~" Allen purred, pulling Kanda into a fierce kiss. Kanda gave up the fight for control about a minute into the makeout session, he wanted to see just what Allen was capable of. Somehow in the heat of the kiss, the two had rolled over, leaving Allen on top. Allen reluctantly broke the kiss to catch his breath to stop his head from spinning.

"When did you get undressed my sexy moyashi~" Kanda purred, enjoying the sight before him.

"Not getting distracted in the heat of our battle are you~?" Allen chuckled before grabbing the waistband of Kanda's pants and gently tugging at the fabric, "I might just have to punish you for not paying attention during my strip tease~" with that Allen freed his lovers member from the confines of his clothes, exposing him to the frigid air, urning a shiver from the samurai.

"I'd like to see you try Allen~" Kanda issued his challenge and Allen was more than willing to accept. Without any warning or hints Allen took all of Kanda's member into his mouth, effectively deep throating his lover from the start. The sudden change from cold to hot made the samurai groan and grip the blankets. "Fuck...~'"

Allen was hell-bent on driving Kanda wild, pushing him so close to the edge and the letting Kanda take control and have his way. Due to his injury last time Kanda was forced to hold back, he wanted Kanda to fuck him senseless. Allen started to bob his head, running his tongue across the tip before taking him in again. Occasionally raking his teeth gently up the sides while humming.

Allen's technique was well thought out, and it was driving Kanda ever so close to the edge. He couldn't stand it any longer, he grabbed Allen's shoulders to keep him from moving. "Get on your hands and knees Allen." Kanda's voice was low, trying to mask just how riled up Allen had gotten him.

Allen was more than pleased with the results, he slowly relinquished Kanda's member with a small pop before crawling of of him and getting on his hands and knees, the position itself was embarrassing but he was too excited about what was to come next. Kanda had pulled out a small tube of lube of his pocket before shedding the rest of his clothes on the floor. Popping the cork off of the tube, he poured the contents of it directly onto Allen's twitching entrance. "Your plan backfired again dear Allen~" Kanda leaned over Allen and nipped his ear, "looks like you aren't going to be doing any walking tomorrow~"

Kanda's tone sent shivers of excitement through Allen's body. Without warning Kanda slipped a finger inside his lover and started to massage his insides looking for the little bundle of nerves to drive Allen crazy. Allen moaned thrusting himself back onto Kanda's finger as it lightly brushed against his prostate. With a smirk Kanda quickly added two more fingers and began to relentlessly stroke his lovers sweet spot, reducing the other to unrestricted moans until his arms could no longer hold him up.

"K-Kanda please I want you to make me cum...not your fingers" Allen panted, he couldn't stand being teased any longer. Allen gripped the bed sheets tightly in his fist, swallowing his pride. " Please fuck me Yu..."

The sweet seductive tone of his little lovers voice made Kanda's heart melt. "With pleasure~" He removed his fingers from Allen's entrance and pressed his length to his lovers twitching hole. Though he wanted nothing more than to thrust immediately into his lover, but something in the back of his mind said it was a bad idea since they were technically working. Kanda carefully pushed himself into his lover, groaning with pleasure.

"A-Ah fuck, I'm okay Yu...start moving before I explode." Allen moaned starting to thrust himself back, pushing Kanda's length deeper.

"Alright My little Allen~" Kanda purred and grabbed Allen's slender hips and started to thrust hard and fast, striking Allen's prostate with each thrust. Waves of pleasure crashed over Allen's senses, ripping moans from his throat, sending his mind into a blurry haze. Kanda's quickly paced thrusts abusing Allen's prostate tipped him over the edge, his seed spilled onto the bed sheets below. All of the strength left his body and he collapsed. "F-Fuck..."

Kanda had climaxed near seconds later spreading his seed all over Allen's backside and legs. "A-Allen!" He grunted, his own climax washing over his senses sending him reeling

backwards. The two of them laid there, letting their climaxes wash over them. Allen quietly grabbed Kanda's hand before falling into an exhaustion induced sleep. "Silly moyashi'" Kanda murmured and pulled Allen closer to him before falling asleep himself.

XXX

Phew hows that for a lemon. finally uninterrupted smut. Not sure how much longer I will continue this fic so it may come to an end in the next few chapters depending. I hope you guys enjoy Blooming Love so far and I want to thank everyone who is still following and reading dispute my extended hiatus.


	19. Chapter 19

I've caught a writing bug, so I'm trying to update even faster, unfortunately I can't write as much at work like I use to, we started getting really busy so I will write as much as I can. So this is the chapter that will get Lavi and Lenalee into trouble, mostly Lavi. I'm thinking about bringing Cross into this chapter just for fun, because it would be hilarious to see what Allen would do. Anyway here we go!

XXX

The rest of the mission Kanda and Allen were on, went off without a hitch, it turned out that the destruction supposedly caused by Akuma was nothing more than pranks being pulled by the village teenagers who were bored out of their minds. After the pair chased them down and Allen scared the living shit out of them. The teens were forced to go clean up the entire village and apologize to every single person in the village.

"Well that was a waste of time and effort." Kanda groaned, throwing their suitcases onto the carriage to head back home. "I wonder how Lilly is adjusting to the order. She's probably gotten lost a few times at least."

"Lenalee is with her at least, she can search the whole order quickly if she does get lost." Allen sighed in relief knowing Lenalee was at least the one responsible for watching her.

"Besides she and that idiot know they have to answer to you if something happens to her, you can be scary when you go into your mama bear mode." Kanda replied pulling Allen into the back of the carriage with him.

"I'm I too overprotective of her? She's still just a little kid…..I just don't want her to throw away her childhood for the order." Allen sighed and snuggled into Kanda's side, Kanda wrapping his arm around Allen's shoulders.

"Its going to happen if we like it or not, she's a hell of alot stronger than we give her credit for, she wouldn't be alive if she couldn't handle herself. Lenalee started in the order at a young age too, and she turned out fine. Granted she can be a little eh violent at times."

"I know, I know. I just don't want her to turn into a workaholic" Allen yawned and settled against Kanda's shoulder, letting the rumbling of the cart lull him to sleep.

Meanwhile at the order Lenalee had set up a kind of scavenger hunt to help Lilly learn her way around the order so that she wouldn't get lost as easily. Lilly had slept an entire day after the attack at the orphanage, much to everyone's surprise Lilly was perfectly fine except for a few new stitch looking scars on her shoulder, arms and legs. Lenalee's scavenger hunt had gotten her hopelessly lost within the order.

"Geez this is way too hard, all these hallways look the same." Lilly grumbled and looked at the map that was provided to her at the beginning of the game. "Which way do I even look at this thing?!" She had somehow managed to find herself in the generals wing again, though she avoided getting anywhere near the wine colored door. Though the whole hall around that door stunk of wine. Without a sound the map was plucked from Lilly's hands and turned the right way before being handed back to her.

"This is where you are…." A low gravely voice that wreaked of bitter alcohol came from above Lilly's head. A man with half of his face covered by a mask loomed over her, crimson hair cascading down his shoulders.

"Thank you, this place is too big." Lilly smiled. She was completely oblivious to the fact that he was the one person in the order that she was told to stay away from. "Lena tried to make this game to help me figure out my way around but I guess it's hopeless."

"So you are Lilly, I've heard a lot about you…." He spoke, then took the map from her again. "Would you like some help finding these places?"

"Yes please!" She chimed back. "Oh, what's your name?"

"Marian…." He replied, not using his last name, he had figured Allen would warn her about him, but his pupil would forget to use his full name.

"That's a really nice name, this is going to go so much faster now!"

Cross had thought a second before picking Lilly up and setting her on his shoulders. He knew Allen was due back from his last mission today, and Cross was bored out of his mind. So taking to his normal pastime of screwing with his pupil. "Its easier to spot things from a high vantage point."

"Oh good idea Marian!" Lilly smiled and patted the top of Cross's head.

The pair set off collecting all of the little trinkets that Lenalee had left around the order. "It looks like the last one is in the dock area, I think it's this way." She pointed to a hall on the map that led a small underground river which the exorcists used to go out on missions.

"You are getting the hang of the layout….could you please stop braiding my hair….." Cross grumbled, the top of his head within Lilly's reach was covered in small red braids, that poked out from his head in all sorts of odd angles.

"Hehe, sorry your hair is so soft I couldn't help myself." Lilly giggled and started another braid.

The cross had walked out of the tunneled staircase with Lilly still on his shoulders. Lenalee and Lavi were waiting for her by the docks but had not expected Cross to be with her. Both of their faces were pale and there was pure terror in their eyes.

"Marian helped me figure it out Lena!" Lilly cheered and held up a bag full of little trinkets. Cross was grinning, knowing full well what the two looked so terrified for. Much to Lenalee and Lavi's horror, Allen and Kanda had started coming down the river. It was too late, Allen had seen his Master's back, and then Lilly sitting on his shoulders. The tension in the air was so thick you needed a chainsaw to cut through it. The murderous air inside the boat made even Kanda shudder. There was no question, Allen was going to tear his master to shreds, then god knows what else.

"Allen! Kanda!" Lilly yelled and used Cross's hair to climb down his back. She was beyond excited to see the two coming back. "I can't wait to tell you everything we did!" She yelled. Lavi promptly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Lil, now might not be the best time, Mama Allen looks like he is going to be very angry…" Lavi, almost cowered behind Lilly's hair.

The boat pulled into the dock, Kanda hopped out first and picked Lilly up, taking away Lavi's only hiding place. "Kaga, Allen's really angry so you better stay with me." Kanda spoke softly and held Lilly close, just in case Allen got a little too carried away with killing everyone.

"Well if it isn't my little pupil, what's wrong. I can't meet my little adopted grand-daughter~?"

Allen's complete silence was more than disturbing.

Allen silently walked over to Kanda, taking Lilly from him before turning to Cross, a wide smile across his face. "If you touch Lilly again I will be forced to cut off your dick and feed it to you, okay master~?" His tone was sickening sweet with a hint of maliciousness. "Lena, Lavi I would like to speak with you in my room in five minutes, I have to go give Lilly a bath, she stinks like my master."

Without a second of hesitation Lavi and Lenalee ran up to Allen's room and waited by the door, they feared that if they were late their punishments would end up five times worse.

XXX

Oh kay so this chapter was kind of fun to write. Again Im sorry for such a long abcense. Im so glad that people are still reading and reviewing this story, I greatly appreciate all of it. Good and Bad. Thanks for reading, Im hoping to get the next chapter up soon. Toodles for now~


	20. Chapter 20

Alright so I didn't get the next chapter up as soon as I would have liked but I was having a hard time figuring out a proper punishment that wasn't completely evil. So I have desided that this will be the final chapter of Blooming Love. I really really enjoyed writing this. Its been a lot of fun. I really appreciate all of the feedback that I've gotten. Without further adu here is the last chapter.~

XXX

Allen went to the bath wing of the order, this time of day it was rarely used so there was no one around. While Allen turned his back Lilly undresses and climbed into the bath, afraid to say anything and get Lenalee and Lavi into bigger trouble.

"Lets get you cleaned up before I deal with those two..." He sighed and poured a little bit of shampoo onto Lilly's head.

"Please don't be mad at them...its my fault..." She mumbled, eyes shut tight to avoid any stray soap.

"Lilly, he is the one person I don't want you to be around, he is an extremely cruel man. Lavi and Lenalee both knew that and still..."

"Its not their fault, I got lost and he helped me find where I was suppose to be. They didn't know I was with him until we got to the docks." She huffed.

Allen sighed and continued scrubbing her hair. "I just don't want to you be corrupted like me."

Lilly had heard enough she quickly sandwiched Allen's face with her small hands. "Mama, you save people, you keep people safe. Please don't say things like that. Maybe Marian was hard on you for a reason, maybe he did what he did to teach you how to adapt to different situations.'

Allen smiled softly before dumped water over Lilly's hair. "No he's just and ass, but thanks."

The next few minutes were spent with Lilly trying to get the soap away from Allen so she could stick it in his mouth, squealing something how potty mouths needed to be washed out with soap.

"So what are you going to do with Lena and Lavi? They are probably preparing for the worst." Lilly asked, while dressing behind a screen.

"I don't know, I'm not mad anymore but it would be a waste to let them off the hook so easily."

She popped out behind the screen with a devilish grin on her face. "I have an idea that would be nice for Lena and Lavi but bad for Marian~"

"That's my girl" Allen grinned. Lilly leaned in and whispered her plan into Allen's ear.

Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda were all waiting outside Allen's room, the tension was incredibly thick. Lavi spoke up unable to stand the silence any longer. "What do you think Allen is going to do to us?"

"Who knows, he was pretty pissed. I'm sure General Cross did that on purpose." Lena huffed, crossing her arms and biting her lower lip.

"You two better hope Allen didn't notice the fresh stitches on her arms and legs too." Kanda pipped up. Lenalee and Lavi froze, both of them turning white. "I made sure to have Nurse call me in case Lilly was injured, though she did explain she handled herself quite well in the surprise attack at the orphanage."

Lenalee turned to face Kanda to explain what had happened, but Kanda stopped her before she could say anything. "Of course I already knew what happened before Nurse had called me. I'm guessing you two didn't notice a small lotus pin she likes to wear."

Lavi's jaw had dropped and Lenalee was completely flabbergasted. Their reactions were priceless. "I had the guys in the lab put it together for me, for occasions where Allen and I wouldn't be able to look after her."

Allen had just come down the hall, one hand holding a large plastic bag over his shoulder and the other holding Lilly's hand. He had his best poker smile plastered on his face, of course on the inside he was laughing at what was to come. Lilly was trying her best to look like she was in trouble too. Though she looked more like she was about to laugh and cry at the same time.

"This isn't going to end well for us is it Lavi..." Lenalee gulped and grabbed Lavi's arm.

"Probably not, this is Allen we pissed off remember." Lavi sighed.

"Good to see you can follow some directions, now come inside." Allen's smirked and unlocked to door for everyone to come inside.

"Go easy on them Moyashi." Kanda spoke, sitting down on their bed waiting for the events to unfold.

"Of course not~" Allen's sickly sweet tone sent shivers through everyone in the room. "Now this will be your punishment~" He held out the bag and unzipped it. Revealing a costume princess dress, decked out in frills and enough glitter to coat anything that touched it.

"Do we have to wear that?" Lavi groaned, thinking about how many baths he would have to take to be rid of all the sparkles.

"No, no, no, You misunderstand. You two won't be wearing this lovely dress."

The pair prematurely sighed in relief.

"You two will be putting this on my master~" Allen was completely dead serious.

"Is it too late for me to wear the dress?" Lavi pipped up, dressing up like a princess was bad enough but being the one to dress up a very cranky General was a death wish.

"Nope~ This is actually way better than my original plan for you two, lucky for you Lilly saved you, and to make things easier Cross is already drunk so its just a matter of dressing him."

"Sorry guys..." Lilly was trying her best to hide the fact that she was enjoying the idea of Marian dressed as a pretty pretty princess. Kanda was quietly snickering in the corner of the room. Lilly pulled off the tiny little lotus pin that she kept pinned to whatever dress she was wearing, and pinned it to Lenalee's shirt. "I'll give my you good luck charm, just don't lose it okay Lena~"

Kanda was having a harder and harder time holding back the urge to laugh at their friends misfortune.

"T-thanks Lilly, thats really sweet of you." Lenalee smiled and gently patted her head.

Lavi grabbed the dress and zipped the bag shut. "Lavi, I just want you to know, if we don't make it back alive, I-I really like you!" She shouted, cheeks flushing bright red.

"L-Lena...I really like you too..." Lavi smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Now kiss!" Lilly cheered making a kissy face.

Everyone laughed, Lenalee shyly kissed Lavi on the cheek. "You get the real thing when we get back."

"No fair" Lavi pouted and flung the dress over his shoulder, also flinging a trail of glitter which instantly clung to his hair. "Lets just get this over with."

"Hehe right" Lenalee smiled and grabbed Lavi by the hand before running off to the general's wing. As Allen had said General Cross was already drunk and completely out cold. Unfortunately he was incredibly hard to dress since he was completely limp. Kanda, Allen and Lilly sat on the bed around a small screen watching their progress. The room filled with snickers and fits of laughter.

"Good idea Kaga, this is very entertaining." Kanda smiled softly and ruffled her hair.

"Thanks~ Serves Marian right for lying to me!" She smiled then stuck her tongue out at the screen.

"Heh like mother light daughter." Kanda smirked and gently kissed Allen's head.

"Uh-Oh looks like Cross woke up." Allen pipped up seeing the blob of glitter and frills on the floor start to move.

A very girly scream, followed by a very angry drunk groan echoed from the General's wing. The three poked their heads out the door, waiting to see what was going to happen, since something blocked their view from the lotus pin. First thing they saw was Lenalee running full speed, carrying Lavi bridal style. Lavi was screaming something along the lines of 'He's right behind us' and 'Run Lena Run!'. Cross on the other hand was in a full on sprint, the long dress did little to slow the very pissed off General.

"Get back here damnit!" Cross growled. Some of the braids that Lilly did in his hair were still sticking out of his hair, only adding to his new look. There was also a very visible trail of rainbow sparkles following Cross. Both Allen and Lilly fell to the ground clutching their stomachs in fits of unrestrained laughter. Kanda clung to the door frame trying his hardest to maintain at least some of his composure, unfortunately failing, leaving the samurai to join his little family in their ball of laughing fits.

XXX

I really hope you guys enjoyed this last chapter of funny fluffy moments. Sorry to leave LaviXLenalee to the final chapter but it just kinda felt right. Everyone has had those "Now Kiss" moments with their favorite pairings before. I want to thank everyone for sticking with me through my long hiatus and through all of the chapters. I'm not quite sure what my next fanfic will be series or pairing wise, but I really hope to see you guys in the next fic. Again thank you for reading! Toodles~


End file.
